


The Sick Rose

by JuliaRika



Series: Vergil’s Lovers [4]
Category: Devil - Fandom, Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Family, First Love, First Time, Loss, Loss of Virginity, Poetry, Story, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaRika/pseuds/JuliaRika
Summary: A tail of Vergil’s first love.(Deep read. VERGIL X READER )





	The Sick Rose

The Sick Rose

*O Rose thou art sick.*

Lonely dark afraid. No older than 12 A boy wonders on his own. His disturbed past haunted him every time he would shut his eyes. He gripped his blade tight with every passing stranger not trusting anyone. This poor soul so damaged to let even the slightest amount of care and love grace his presence. A girl brave and bold  
Stood before him one day. And offered her hand to help and for him to follow her. He harshly rejected her kind gesture and stormed off a trail of despair in his wake. Stubborn as a child she was she had followed him. With a similar past as he she had no where to go. She found comfort on his cold presence for some strange reason. He had ducked into alleyways and ran thru streets to lose the anoying girl tailing him. But she held strong tuning when he did keeping up with his speed never taking her eyes off him. Impressed he was at her motivation but The boy knew something was following him and it wasn’t the annoying girl. 

He turned down an ally and In a flash of light Hell vanguards appred before him surrounding him with ease. The yong girl gasped as the he’ll creatures surround the boy. She immediately stepped out of her safety to help him. There were so many how could one small  
Boy be able to defeat so many hellspawn on his own. Before she could get one hit on one of the monsters it had vanished into ash. The metal of the boys sword thrusted into the creatures chest inches away from her face. He criticized her for being foolish and a burden yet she jumped in along side him to help him defeat the lesser demons. He never broke a sweat his arms slashed and stabbed with his blade his feet moved so effortlessly in a dance that she could never hope to learn. Her own daggers looking pathetic next to his beautiful blade. She took down one of the vanguard in the same amount of time he had defeated almost all of the monsters in his wake. He watched her as she slashed the demon ending it’s pathetic existence. Ash flew from its body as she retreated her blades. She spun around only to find the boy staring at her.

She gave a sweet smile and gave him  
Her name. That smile sparked something inside him He reluctantly agreed to give his own and it would be a name she would remember for the rest of her short life.

“Vergil”

 

 

*The invisible Worm* 

As the years went by he grew ito a man but a man that had yet to understand what love, kindness and passion are like. The woman from years ago brave and bold continued to follow him despite his own protests. They both grew stronger as well as there enemy’s. She had even saved his life more than he would like to admit. 

Something was strange about her. He could have just killed her those years ago and be done with it. But something about her keapt her around even after he showed her his devil. He tried to answer his own questions but always nothing was fitting right . He even asked her questions about her. 

She was on a path of vengeance but knew she was too week to fulfill it. Her family was killed by demons just like his own she wanted to seek out the ones behind the attack but she knew she would not stand a chance against them. She had manito escape with he life that night. This similarity had him puzzled. Yet she was always so happy and bright and not cold and uncaring as he. She trained with him He taught her to fight better and not to show her weaknesses. She was not afraid of his demon nor of himself asa human , She was great full to him for letting her follow, and opining up to her after keeping it inside. she would give anything to help this man shelled him her life. He was cold harsh and unforgivable yet she endures all of it with smiles gracing her face. He did not understand why she continued to follow him and why he was feeling the way he felt every time he would gaze at her. 

He would watch her fight demons, her hair bouncing when she swung her blades. It framed her face when sweat coated her brow. Her movements were smooth thanks to his help which made him Marvel at his own work. She cared her self high and her eyes would scan everything before her. He would look at her when they spared. The way her chest heaved with fateage when she would  
Fight him as he overpowered her hits. His eyes would scan over her muscles defined yet slender. Her skin pail and smooth when ever he had the chance to touch it. He had even watched at night when her relaxed body rested dropping her guard in his presence. He would Count her breath and scan her body as he kept watch in the evening. His heart felt strange every time pumping fast like adrenaline He didn’t understand was happening. 

 

*That flies in the night*

 

One day they fought hard. Enemys surrounded them one after another. They fought for hours not letting up. Her legs began to Shake with fateage as her vision began to get hazy. He had not broken a sweat his energy remarkable. 

She had backed up to his back and panted heavily. She graced his name upon her lips. Telling him she hadn’t had the strength left. Strangely his heart pounded hard as he looked back at her exhausted form. Cuts and bruises adorned her body and her lips cut from her biting them. He gave a nod and she took a knee. He stepped in front of her and took a fighting stance. She gazed up at him her eyes in awe as she watched his body move. In the blink of an eye he was gone from her and suddenly reappeared closing his katana slowly before his face. All of the demons they were facing resolved into ash as wind picked up from there death. He then stood above her looking down at her bruised body and surprisingly had crouched down to her. Gazing at her deeply a slight blush appeared across her face. 

He was so close to her , her heart beat fast in her chest. He put a cold hand to her forehead her eyes closed softly and her head slightly leaning towards his hand, not going unnoticed by him. He could feel heat radiate off her body. Intrigued he picked her up and held her in his arms. As he walked back to where they had taken shelter for the evening. Not a word was spoken. His eyes clashing with her own trying to make sense as to what was happening to him. She could feel his heart it beat surprisingly fast in his chest. 

He returned back and laid her on her bed. She sat up immediately and grabbed his hand. Smiling up at him. 

“Vergil.”She whispered softly 

The way she whispers his name makes his stomach turn his heart continued to beat fast. His pearcing blue eyes lock with her own. His head stormed with thoughts. What would it feel like to touch? Why is it this woman? What is happening to me? Is This is a weakness? 

His mind stoped when she places his hand over her chest In between her breasts his had could feel her fast beating heart. She raised her own and placed a hand on his own chest.  
He looked at her puzzled until there pounding hearts synced together each beating fast. 

“I don’t understand” he unconsciously said in a soft voice un like him at all. 

She smiled her beautiful smile softly up at him.  
“Do you feel the same way?” She asked his chest pounding against her hand. 

He remains silent not understanding her. 

She bits her already broken lip as she continues to hold his gaze. 

“What is happening to me.” He said the words escaped his mouth his head began to hurt. Her eyes so bright and full of life. 

“Have you ever been in love.” She said in a stutter. Red splayed across her cheeks. 

 

*In the howling storm:*

 

Love? Love? Is that what this feeling is? It it loves that drives your body to do these things? What is it? Why is it-? His mind raced and responded in the only answer that made sense to him. 

“Love is a weakness.” He said coldly. 

She lightly increased the pressure in his hand upon her chest. Her heart still pounding. 

“Your wrong...love is a powerful emotion-.”She whispered her eyes getting glossy as he cut her off

“How do you know?” He asked his breathing started to get faster. 

She closed her eyes and felt his heart rapidly beating in the palm of her hand. “You can feel it , love makes you do crazy things. It makes your body to crazy things, It’s a normal human emotion-“ she explains 

“I am not human-“he cuts her off sharply 

“Your half human Vergil.” She cuts him off razing her voice shocking him slightly. She has never raised her voice at him ever. What in the world was happening. 

“Love can make you stronger. It takes time to grow and time to mend. It’s normal and it’s something every human has as well as demons.” She said opining her eyes looking back at him a small tear spilled from the corner of her eye. 

His eyes locked with hers as his hand rose to gently wipe the liquid from her eye. Why was she upset? Was it really normal? If so Then why did he feel this way? Demons felt this way too? Is that how is mother and father felt? His fingers caressed a strand of her hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek. Shocked at his own actions he let out a breath. 

“Then why dose my body react like this when I see you?” He asked confusion in his voice. 

She closed her eyes and moved her head into his touch. Both there hearts beating fast. 

“Mine dose the same thing when I look at you Vergil.” She said so softly. “Because i love you...” she said her cheeks red. 

God the way she leans in to his touch, her heart beating wildly as his own. His eyes lock on to her bruised lip as his cold eyes for once soften. Love? Can I love?

“Then...” He says softly as she opens her eyes once more. He brings his face closer to hers. 

She gasps quietly as his eyes soften and his body move forward into hers. 

“I love you.” He states so quietly in barely a whisper over her lips.

 

 

*Has found out thy bed*

 

He spoke so softly Incase some one were to here this confused confession. He brings his lips over hers, his heart beating wildly as her hand slips from his chest in shock. Her other hand lets go of his hand on her chest as Her eyes close and another tear spills from her eye. She leans into him slightly. His palm still resting in between her breasts feeling her beating heart. His fingers touched her cheek softly as wet tears covered them. He pulls away gently from her inches away from her lips. 

Her eyes crack open lightly reveling her glossy bright eyes to him. His eyes as well had drooped as his breath fans over her. His mind was overloaded and clouded with questions, feelings, touches and hormones. 

“Oh Vergil...” she breathed over his mouth. 

He moves in to kiss her broken lips once more.  
Her hands slowly And carefully climb up his chest. As his hand rested on her chest made its way up slowly up to the other side of her face. He then pulls away slowly again as he grasped her face in his hands. Her hands had snaked around his neck. And she was the one to pull him closer for another kiss. His hands left her face. One went to the back of her head wile the other snaked around her waist. He opened his mouth on hers not quite understanding his want. She helped him by opening her mouth and her tounge swiped over his lips. His tounge warped with hers in a Slow passionate way. All her feelings poured into her kiss hoping he would respond with at least some of his own. Shockingly he did he even had bit her already broken lip with desire. 

His hands were curled into her hair and one arm draped over her waist as he began fall into her on her bed. His body moving in its own as he laid on top of her. His lips never leaving her own. She let a soft moan escape her lips. And his ears flicked listing to the beautiful sound of the woman under him. He straddled her hips ,his knee was in between her legs as he pulled away slowly. Her lips plumped and red as she looked up at him. His chest tightened looking down at her. Her chest heaving the same way it did when they fought. Her eyes were lidded looking up at him with a new found pleasure. His eyes scanned her face looking for any sign of lie and distrust. But he could find none. Was this feeling really love. His whole body ached. He could here his heart in his ears as her gaze made him become suddenly hot. 

“Vergil...” she said in a moan. As her hands slowly stroke his neck. 

Her voice was so smooth on his ears. He wanted to here it more from her lips. He leaned down to kiss her again but not on her lips. She gasped when he lightly kissed her neck. Her body did something different, it shook under his lips. This intrigued him as he slowly began to kiss his way up her neck. She whimpered under him. His hands stroking her hair as he kissed his way up to her ear. She let out a breathless moan as her neck arched at his lips. He felt his body temperature rising and an unusual tightness in his pants as it moved against her thigh. It felt amazing. His actions alone were making her produce these desirable sounds, his touch had her weak with pleasure. Was love this powerful? What would it be like to indulge in this pleasure? To feel this affection and comfort with another? Was this what he was missing? 

She wrapped her hands softly around his hair. Stroking it gently as she embraced him against her body. Her body arched into his own making there contact closer. He breathed in her ear and it made her dizzy. How long had she wanted this? Just for him to show a small amount of affection? To open up the cold heart of his? She would handle it with care and love and would never let it brake. He wispered into her ear. 

“Show me what love is” he said softly his voice almost cracked with want. 

She smiled as he continued to kiss up her cheeks. That smile so bright and warm he clung to it. That smile brought him comfort and peace in his days of distress and war. That’s why he kept her around to ease the suffering within himself. 

She moved her hands from  
His hair down his shoulders to slip his jacket down them. 

“Of course Vergil” she said.

He then sat up to rid himself of the jacket that caused his overheating. His bare arms showed his strength. Her fingers caressing over his built forarms. As another hand rested on his chest. His heart still beats fast as hers. She looks up at him her eyes longing for her new found lover. His hand pressed over her chest as well. He could feel the flow of blood rush under his fingertips from her chest. Love.

He then begged to unzip her shirt as her beautiful smooth skin and perky breasts greeted his eyes. She began to unbutton his vest and it slid from his form as he eyed her body. Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful . Her cheeks flushed pink as she looked up at him. His bare chest so toned and fit. She stroked her fingers up His arms and down onto his chest. He sat utop her for a moment to gaze upon her beauty. Love 

He then pressed his bare chest to hers as there body’s molded together perfectly. Her arms embraced him One more time as he kissed her lips again and again each time with more want and need. His body acting on its own in ways he never thought possible. There tongues clashed together in passion as his hands fell to the waist of her pants. She arched into him as she slid his thumbs under her pants. He pulled away from her a trail of spit clung to there lips as it dropped from His mouth onto her breasts. He pulled her pants down slowly. As she did the same for him. 

They reviled themself to each other. Not judging not in spite but with passion and love in there eyes. Her spread out under him. Hair sprayed across the pillows, Her hands by her head. Her chest heaving, nipples pearled and ready. Her sent invaded his nose her essence coated his thighs as her legs wrapped around him. Ready to give herself to the one she loves the most. All for him. 

 

*Of crimson joy:*

 

There eyes locked as he embedded the image of her into his sight. Never has he ever seen something let alone some one as breathtaking and bright as this. Acting in his instincts he leans down to kiss her again as he slowly guided himself into her wet core. 

She gasped as he entered her slowly her sounds ringing in his ears driving him mad. His lips crashed into hers messily as an overwhelming feeling consumed him. She  
Held him tight as he continued to make his way deeper into her. She let out a cry against his lips as he continued. He felt something brake, tension was relieved as he sheathed himself all the way inside her. He smelled blood. And he froze utop her pulling away from her lips. She continued to embrace him stroking his hair as tears stung her eyes. 

“It’s ok!” She whispered out stroking his hair.  
He laid still on top of her for a while until he could not smell blood any longer. His head against her chest as he listened to her raging heart. He felt comfort in her arms and he never wanted to leave that feeling. He then lifted his head up as he kissed her collar bones And she began to move her hips very slowly. This caused both of them to shudder. The sensation, the friction it felt so amazing. 

He began to move out of her slowly and moved his hips slowly back into her again. As she let out one of the most beautiful moans he had ever heard. He kissed her neck once again as he started to move slightly faster inside her. He let out a breath as he continued his pace inside her his hands gripped the pillow beneath her head as he thrusted into her body. Her eyes shutting in bliss as she felt him inside her move. She gripped his arms that were by her head managing to weave her fingers into his hands. He gripped them as he continued to thrust into her. She arched her body into his moving her hips with his, Matching his thrusts. 

She moaned , screamed and whispered loving things into his ears. He kissed her lips and there tongues danced in harmony, Until she felt a tightening In her stomach. Her breath hitches as she feels her walls tightening around his shaft. She pulls away and She looks up at his face. His eyes no longer a beautiful blue but a dark shade of red. His brow was drenched in sweat. He breathed hard as he gripped her hands tight. His knuckles going white. Her legs wrapped around his hips as one of his hands let go of hers as he gripped it into a fits she embraced him close to her again. His breathing was ragged. His thrusts getting faster and deeper. His aura leaked from his being as she arched her back and scratched his back. 

“Yes! Vergil!” She screamed. As she opened her mouth in pleasure her eyes rolling back. His hips give him more thrusts as he feels her walls close around himself. Her nails dig into his back causing him to lose himself completely. He grips her hand so tight her fingers turn white. He lets out a loud moan to join her cry as he spirals down to the euphoria with her. His seed spills into her body his demon forced its way out making his body and senses go into an overload. He feels his body transforming as his seed spills into her. He shakes as his desire overtakes his body. She feels his power and strength, over take her senses. She feels him release into her body and shakes in pure bliss under him. And she allows it all to happen. 

He awoke to her arms wrapped around him. He felt complete and at peace. Something he has not felt in such a long time. He gazed down at the woman before him his arm wrapped around her waist . Her eyes blinked open And meet his gaze. She smiled that warm smile at him. Is this really what love is? It had to be?  
He rested his chin atop her head as he shut his eyes once more.

 

*And his dark secret love*

 

Months went by. She was still by his side but now with a growing stomach still unknown to Vergil himself. As she began to show he had questioned what was wrong with her. She had told him that she would bare his child. He froze. He would have a family again? Would it be filled with love and affection that he so desperately wanted? How will this happen? How will this work? Is it boy or a girl? He needs more time to get power. He wanted to protect her and his unborn child. He had been researching something that would  
Grant him more physical power. And it has something to do with rumors of his brother being alive and the amulet the brothers both owned. He would have to leave her side to obtain this power. How could he tell her?  
She had beat him to it. 

“I know you can’t stay with me, you have your own quest and I have mine. So I won’t hold you back for power but Vergil please, if there is anything I have ever said to you this is the most important listen to this and keep this with you.” She explained sadly.

He listened to her soft voice trying to mask her sadness form him. 

“Power comes from within yourself and if you can’t control the power inside you, you can never hope to control any physical strength given to you.” She said looking directly into his eyes. 

His world froze. She understood. Understood him so well. He would find this power obtain it then come Back to the one who made him feel whole again. 

 

He then placed one of his hands on her head and ruffles her hair. “With out strength you can not protect anything...” he responded

His world would change once again from that day on.

 

 

*Does thy life destroy.*

 

She ran and ran her baby close to her chest. As demons of all sizes followed her sent. They shouted “kill the seed of Sparda!” She fought the best she could to get out of that inn she even managed to get everyone out of the building before fire consumed it. She continued to Comfort the crying baby in her arms as she continued to run. She could feel eyes on her back as she tried her best to quiet her child.  
She ran down streets and ally’s until she came to an dead end her heart beat fast in her chest as the shadow demons, and monsters of all sizes closed in on her she reached for her daggers but a large hit knocked her back into the wall. She shelled her self around her baby preventing any harm to come to him. His crying began to turn into wailing. Her lips bleed as blood dropped down the side of her face and on to her baby’s face.  
“Now now Nero it’s ok...” she said softly her voice cracking. As she got up to stand against the wall. A shadowy figure appeared before her as 3 glowing lights light the ally. 

“Leave us alone!” She yelled blood flowed from her mouth. 

“Give us the child of Sparda” the glowing lights boomed 

“Never! Haven’t you had enough bloodshed when you slaughtered my family!” She yelled as she gripped her dagger with force. 

“Your family got what they deserved Sparda worshiping traitors!” The lights shook in the air as a beam shot from the air. She spun dodging it and jumped as she gripped her baby in her arms . She continued to run until she herd a loud screech and a black spike protrudes from her chest her eyes go wide as she falls to the ground her baby wrapped tightly in her arms. Blood pours from Her wound and on to her babies blanket her eyes began to tear as she looks at the bundled wrapped in her arms.  
“I’m so sorry Nero...please forgive me.” She cried as he began to cry due to the fall. The spike began to pull back dragging her body with it as she lets her baby go. Leaving him forever in a different world. Her world went black as the man of her dreams invaded her site one last time, blue eyes looked down at her dying form in sorrow.

“Vergil.......I’m so sorry-”

 

He had returned to the city he parted ways with the woman. An odd city it was, a place where people worshiped his own father as a god. The place where he first met the little girl. He had told her to stay in a inn that would help her if needed. When he returned to the place he left her in his eyes burned with the rubble surrounding the destination. 

What happened here? Where was she? She couldn’t have? No she was strong! I trained her! What of the child? 

“No.” He said in a low tone. 

An old woman walked by him. “My boy are you looking for the Inn? It was destroyed a few months ago by demons!” She said 

He continued to stair at the remains of the building. “What kind of demons...” he said in a low growl Startling the old woman beside him. 

“Oh my word. It was a huge battle that went on here, a woman saved all the people in this tragedy just in the nick of time. She then fought off the The prince of darkness himself for a wile before...” 

“The prince of Darkness...” his lipes quivered as he dropped to the ground. The old woman walked away leaving the son of Sparda alone to his grief. 

 

How did they know? How did they find her? He was to late. Far to late. Never could he hold her in his arms again. Never could he hold his own child. Her touch was gone from his world. He would never see that beautiful smile again. His heart shattered. As he sat griping the dirt in his fists. He then got to his feet and made his way out of the city. Walking his path once again alone and broken. 

Months later he fought his brother utop that forsaken tower. His heart grew cold and bitter. His only desire in the whole world was to gain power and that last quote he said to her rang in his ears as he descended into hell willingly. 

“Without strength you cannot protect  
anything.... let alone your self” 

 

O Rose thou art sick.  
The invisible worm,  
That flies in the night  
In the howling storm:  
Has found out thy bed  
Of crimson joy:  
And his dark secret love  
Does thy life destroy. -WILLIAM BLAKE

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry by William Blake


End file.
